Natal Plebeu
by Natasha Hirotobi
Summary: Será que Haruhi sobreviveria aquele Natal?" Quinto dia do Calendário de Adventos de Fanfics.


O Host club não me petence, tá Legal?

**

* * *

Natal Plebeu**

Já estava tudo planejado na mente de Tamaki! Todas as luzes, amarelas, vermelhas, verdes, azuis, brilhando gentilmente. A exageradamente grande árvore de natal com uma imensidão tão grande de presentes em baixo dela que dava até para mergulhar neles. A comida, tudo do bom de do melhor, dos melhores chefes que ele pudesse encontrar. E o último e mais importante detalhe o visco, discreto e belo, pendurado com todo cuidado em cima da porta para que todos os casais que passassem por lá pudessem vê-lo. Seria o Natal perfeito, o melhor natal que qualquer aluno do Ouran High School jamais vira. E esse maravilhoso natal só tinha um único objetivo na cabeça do King. Dar para sua "filha" o melhor natal de sua vida!

- Desculpe, Tamaki. Mas não posso. – E essa foi a frase, fria e indiferente de Haruhi, que acabou com a perfeita fantasia de Tamaki.

-Mas por que não Haruhi? – Perguntava Tamaki batendo as mãos na mesa.

Era para ser a última reunião do Host Club antes da feriado, e todos realmente pareciam de saco cheio daquele lugar e estavam doidos para viajar no feriado. Mas a reunião seguia como sempre. Hani comia um pedaço de bolo, Mori se mantinha calado, Kyoya revisava alguns cálculos, os gêmeos riam se parar do "Tono", Haruhi pensava no que iria cozinhar para o jantar e Tamaki dava seu típico ataque de "Piti".

- Porque eu vou passar com o meu pai. – Respondeu a menina indiferente.

- Seu pai pode passar o natal aqui com a gente vai ser muito legal! – Insistia Tamaki.

- Esquece Tono! – Falaram os gêmeos ao mesmo tempo – É obvio que a Haruhi vai querer ir passar o natal com a gente nas Bahamas! – Eles sorriam vitoriosos

- Desculpe, mas também não.

- O quê! – Exclamarão os Gêmeos.

- Por que você não passa o natal comigo e com o Mori lá em casa? Podemos comer todos os doces que quisermos! – Ofereceu inocentemente Hani.

- Obrigado, Hani. – Falou educadamente Haruhi, muito diferente do jeito que ela havia tratado Tamaki e o s gêmeos. – Mas é que eu realmente quero passar o Natal com meu pai e na minha casa. – _"E longe de todos esses malucos" _Pensou Haruhi.

- Mas, Haruhi... – Ainda insistia Tamaki

- Bem, desculpa pessoal, mas é melhor eu ir para casa agora. Senão perco meu ônibus – Disse Haruhi, cansada daquela insistência. – Tchau para todos, até Janeiro! – E saiu pelas luxuosas portas do Host Club.

Sabe, não é que Haruhi não gostasse de Tamaki e dos outros, ela gostava. De outro jeito ela não ficaria naquele Club de loucos! Mas ela simplesmete não tinha paciência para as extravagâncias e egos deles. Sabe, ela era uma pessoa mais simples do que eles, ela não gostava de festa escandalosas e Chics, nem de jantares caros, nem de roupas de marcas, ao contrário deles. Ela só queria pelo menos uma folguinha de 2 semanas de todos eles, sabe? Para recarregar a paciência para o próximo semestre. Essas férias realmente boas! Bem, era pelo menos isso que ela pensava. Mas enquanto isso no Host Club:

- Então é esse o plano, pessoal? – Perguntou Tamki em tom de sussurro não que aquela hora tivesse alguém no colégio para ouvir aquele secredo, mas simplesmente pela emoção da coisa.

- Acho que sim, Tono. – Falou Kaoru – O que você acha dele, Kyoya?

- Pelos meus cálculos ele deve dar certo. – Deisse Kyoya ajeitando os óculos.

-Vai dar certo? – Falou Hani com os olhinhos brilhando – EBBAAAAAAA!!!!

- Shhhhhh... Silêncio Hani! – Pediu Hikaru.

- Então é isso, rapazes. – Disse Tamaki com ar de comandante de exército.- Todos já sabem a hora e o Lugar?

- Hai!

- Então até lá, homens! Dispensados! – E todos se levantaram e começaram a andar até a porta. – Só uma última coisa homens, essa é uma missão muito arriscada. Não sei quantos de nós voltaram vivos... Eu só quero dizer que foi uma honra conhecer cada um de vocês!

- Hai, Tono. – Falaram os gêmeos e Hani com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Tudo bem, só não precisava fazer tanto drama, Tamaki. – Falou Kyoya desinteressado abrindo a porta para sair.

* * *

Aquele era o dia combinado! E todos nossos corajosos soldados estavam parados bem a frente do lugar combinado. Só a expectativa de entrar lá, já dava um nó nos estômagos deles. Eram realmente assustadoras as provabilidades do que poderia acontecer uma hora em que eles estivessem dentro daquele lugar. Mas era um risco que eles tinham de correr! Mori, o mais corajoso, foi quem apertou a campainha.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Feliz Natal Haruhi!

Sim, era o que isso parecia, esse era o brilhante plano de Tamaki e do Host Club. Se Haruhi recusará a passar com eles aquele maravilhoso e mágico natal que planejaram, o qe eles iria fazer era simples...

- De novo, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Haruhi , ainda com a mão apoiada na porta de casa, olhando fixa para o grupo de meninos parados, quase todos sorridentes, com decorações natalinas e gorinhos de Papai Noel na cabeça. E ela só conseguia pensar "_Não, eles não fizeram isso."._

- Não é óbvio filhinha. – Tamaki foi quem tomou a frente botando o braço ao redor de Haruhi e ele estava vestido de Papai Noel dos pés à cabeça com todos os acessórios que tinha direito. – Se você não aceitou passar o natal conosco, então viemos passar o natal com você! É com dizem se Maomé não vai até a montanha, a montanha vai até Maomé.

"_Eles só podem estar de sacanagem com a minha cara!" _Pensava Haruhi enquanto realmente considerava a possibilidade de bater a porta na cara deles.

- Não vai deixar a gente entrar filhinha? – Perguntou esperançoso Tamaki.

- Bem... – _"Não"_ Era o que Haruhi iria falar antes de ser interrompida por uma voz atrás dela:

- Querida o que está acontecendo aí fora. – Falou o, verdadeiro, pai Haruhi.

- Nada, não papai. – Falou a filha já fechando a porta, mas antes que ela conseguisse fazer isso Tamaki foi mais rápido.

- Senhor Fujioka, é realmente um prazer em te ver de novo! – Falou Tamaki invadindo a casa dos Fujioka e apertando a mão do Pai de Haruhi. E enquanto isso todos os outros adentravam a casa, também, sem serem convidados.

- Haruhi, você convidou seu amigos para passar o Natal com a gente? – Disse o pai de Haruhi, agora sim ela estava morta. – Que ótimo filhinha!

Ufa! Ao seu pai ela já tinha sobrevivido, mas será que ela iria sobrecicer para contar a história daquele natal? Provávelmente não.

Ao entrar na casa de Haruhi os meninos nunca viram um Natal tão... Pobre. Não que o natal na casa de Haruhi fosse miserável, mas lá só tinha uma árvore de natal pequeninha com poucas luzinhas e enfeites, poucos presentes espalhados cuidadosamente abaixo da árvore e dois lugares postos na mesa da sala, onde seria a ceia. E os meninos não conseguiam evitar de sentir pena da amiga.

- Hikaru, Kaoru! Você não trouxeram uma coisazinha para a Haruhi? – Perguntou Tamaki tentando se fazer de desentendido.

- Ah, sim. – Respondeu Kaoru, enfiando a mão em uma das várias sacolas que ele e todos os outros haviam

- Tcharam! – Falaram os dois Gêmeos tirando vários enfeites de natal da sacola. E começaram a decorar aquela arvore como dois abutres avançando num pedaço suculento e sangrento. Eles penduravam os enfeites, mas tomavam cuidado para que Haruhi não lesse que aqueles enfeites foram comprados na Tiffany's.

- Não precisava ter... – Começou Haruhi, mas foi interrompida por seu pai.

- Ai, obrigado rapazes! Ficou divino! – Agradeceu o senhor Fujioka.

- De nada, Senhor Fujioka! – Disseram os Gêmeos juntos.

- Kyoya, Mori! Agora é a vez de vocês! – Falou Tamaki. E, então, quase que de repente, um mar de presentes inundou a pequena árvore dos Fujioka, agora com efeites da Tiffany's. – Hani! O Gran Finale!

- Tudo bem, Tamaki! – Disse o menor. E de um momento para o outro a mesa dos Fujioka se encheu de comida, Doces, mas até do que um exercito inteiro poderia comer. Mas Tamaki sorriu como se tudo que ele tivesse tentado tivesse dado certo.

- O que você acha minha querida filha? – Perguntou Tamaki botando sua mão no ombro de Haruhi. – Não está tudo melhor agora que chegamos?

- Na verdade...

- Nós adoramos tudo, não é, Haruhi querida? – Falou o verdadeiro Pai de Haruhi fazendo o mesmo gesto que Tamaki. – Mas eu adoraria saber por que o seu amigo te chama de filha, amorzinho.

- Ah, isso é muito fácil de explicar, Senhor Fujioka. – Disse Tamaki assumindo sua posse de quem iria contar a história das histórias. – É que como você eu gosto da Haruhi como um pai, assim como o senhor!

- Está bem... Mas não pense que eu não vou ficar de olho em você, fofo. – Falou o pai de Haruhi em um tom assustador.

- Vamos começar a comer os doces!!!!! – Gritou Hani esperançoso.

- Não, Hani. Ainda não. – Pediu educadamente Haruhi. - Primeiro temos de comera ceia e só depois comemos os doces.

- Tudo bem... – Falou Hani meio tristinho. – Vamos à Ceia!!!!!

Até o momento os Hosts estavam ganhando disparado na competição de quem controlaria o natal dos Fujioka. Mas Haruhi ainda tentava lutar.

- Tudo bem, se me pai deixou vocês passarem o natal com a gente, mas vocês vão ter de fazer tudo do jeito que nós fazemos, Ok?

- Ok, Haruhi. – Disseram os Hosts.

- E isso inclui tirar todos aqueles enfeites de natal da nossa árvore. – Os gêmeos abaixaram a cabeça. – E comer a comida que eu preparei.

- Mas Haruhi. – Começou o Tono. – Nós trouxemos comida de primeira! – Se experimentar tenho certeza que vai adorar!

- De jeito nenhum! Se vieram passar o natal com os Fujioka, vão passar o Natal à maneira dos Fujiokas. Agora todos sentados na mesa, eu já vou servir a ceia. – Falou apontando para a mesa, e todos seguiram para mesa assustados, até o pai dela.

- Quer ajuda para a por a mesa, Haruhi? – Perguntou Tamaki ansioso.

- Acho que você já ajudou demais por hoje Tamaki. – Respondeu Haruhi.

- Tem certeza, Haruhi? É muita gente. – Tentou Kaoru.

- Não estou bem!

- Haruhi. – Falou a voz grossa e profunda de Mori.

- Tudo bem... Talvez o Mori possa me ajudar botando alguns lugares extras... – Disse Haruhi, levemente corada. "_Por que será que ela sempre aceita a ajuda do Mori?"_ Se perguntou mentalmente Tamaki.

Mas aquilo já não era importante para nenhum deles. A comida de Haruhi, para os Hosts, não era exatamente como a comida de primeira que tinham trazido, mas era boa do mesmo jeito. Depois de os gêmeos estranhamente terem se oferecido para lavar à louça. Os Hosts e o pai da Haruhi começaram uma animada conversa sobre como passaram seus natais seguia "normalmente", e ao contrario do Haruhi planejara. Até que Tamaki de repente deu um de seus ataques:

- Eu quero abrir os presentes!!!!!

- Ainda não, Tamaki. – Disse Kyoya em seu típico tom frio.

- Por que não, Kyoya? – Insistia o teimoso King.

- Porque ainda não são meia-noite, tamaki.

- Mas eu quero abrir os presentes agora!

- Não aja como uma criança mimada, Tamaki. – Falaram os Gêmeos. – Não quer deixar uma má impressão na Haruhi e no pai dela, também. – E com isso eles se apoiaram na menina.

- Não estou agindo como uma criança mimada, eu na verdade quero abrir os presentes para que a Haruhi veja o maravilhoso presente que eu comprei para ela! – Disse o King se levantando.

- Eu não quero presentes, Tamaki. – Disse Haruhi indiferente.

- O quê? Por que não? – Disse Tamaki desapontado. – Não tem ninguém que não goste de ganhar presentes.

- Detesto quando concordo com o Tamaki, Haruhi. Mas é verdade por mais medonho que um presente dado pelo Tamaki possa ser n˜åo vejo como alguém não possa gostar de ganhar presentes. – Observou Kyoya.

- Não é que eu não goste de ganhar presentes, só não quero os presentes de vocês.

- Por que, Haruhi? – Perguntou Hikaru, curioso.

- Porque vocês são vocês. Vocês não vão me dar presentes normais vão me dar presentes extravagantes que eu nunca vou usar. – Se explicou Haruhi.

- É mentira! – Disse o Tono.

-É mesmo? Então provem. – Disse Haruhi desafiando eles.

- Tudo bem. Abre o nosso primeiro Haruhi! – Falaram os gêmeos.

- Ai, no que eu meti. – Falou Haruhi bem baixinho para que eles na ouvissem. – Qual é o presente de vocês mesmo? – Perguntou Haruhi como se fosse se arrepender do que tinha dito.

- Aquele dali! – Apontaram os gêmeos para o grande embrulho de duas cores.

- Tudo bem, vamos abrir ele. – Dentro daquela caixa tinha a maior quantidade de roupas que Haruhi já viu, ela nem sabia que tantas roupas podiam ficar fisicamente juntas no mesmo espaço.

- Então, não é pratico? Todo mundo tem de usar roupas! – Disse Kaoru cheio de si.

- É, bem, obrigado de algum jeito! – Tentou agradecer Haruhi.

- Agora abre o meu... – Disse Tamaki para Haruhi, mas Kyoya já tinha entregado para ela o embrulho roxo e sem graça onde estava o presente dele.

- O que é isso, Kyoya? – Perguntou Haruhi.

- Ações da Bolsa de Tokyo. E não se preocupe só escolhi as melhores para você. – Falou Kyoya sorrindo como se aquilo fosse algo realmente maravilhoso. Na verdade aquilo era tudo que uma criancinha queria para o natal!

- Ah, obrigado, Kyoya! Justamente o que eu precisava.

- Também achei, de nada, Haruhi. – Disse Kyoya Sorrindo.

- Agora... – Tentou Tamaki.

- Agora é minha vez e do Takashi! Aqui o meu presente Haruhi! – Disse o Baixinho entregando um embrulho rosa e fofo na mão de Haruhi. E dentro do pacote estava uma coelhinha rosa igualzinho a de Hani.

- Obrigado, Hani vou dormir com ela essa noite. – Mentiu Haruhi para n˜åo magoar o pequeno.

- De nada, Haruhi! Essa coelhinha e filhinha do meu coelhinho então somos parentes agora não é? – Perguntou o pequeno com um brilho no olhar.

- É de algum jeito sim...

- Agora o meu Haruhi! – Gritou o Tono para que ninguém roubasse sua vez de novo. – Abre aqui Haruhi. – Apontou para ela o embrulho dourado. Quando Haruhi abriu viu a coisa mais Dourada e Cafona que já viu na vida. Eram mini estatuetas de todos os membros do Host Club. Esse presente com certeza era de bom coração, mas o mais inútil deles também.

- Eu fiz isso para você nunca se esquecer de nenhum de nós! – Começou o discurso de Tamaki. – Para você sempre se lembrar como nossa amizade vale ouro e como somos bons juntos!!!

- Muito obrigado Tamaki-sempai...

- Bem eu sei que todos estão se divertindo muito, mas o motorista da limusine tem de ir embora para comemorar o natal também. Então vamos saindo todo mundo. – Falou sombriamente o Príncipe dos Demônios. E depois de vários protestos, principalmente de Tamaki e dos gêmeos, Kyoya conseguiu botar todos para o caminho da porta.

- Obrigado mesmo senhor Fujioka e desculpa o transtorno. Se quiser algum tipo de reposição. – Agradecia Kyoya.

- Não, imagina foi um prazer rapazes! – Disse o pai de Haruhi realmente bêbado.

- Então vamos. – Disse Kyoya, mas nem Kaoru, nem Hikaru se mexeram. – O que aconteceu com vocês dois?

- Kyoya, Olha para o Tono e para Haruhi?

- O que tem os dois?

- Olha só.

- Olhar o que?

- Os dois estão debaixo do Visco! – Disseram os gêmeos caindo na risada da cara corada que Tamaki esboçava. Ambos Haruhi e Tamaki ficaram envergonhados e corados com essa observação.

- Takashi – Chamou o Lourinho. – Você entregou o presente da Haruhi?

- Não.

- Então temos de entregar! Haruhi!

- O que foi que aconteceu com Hani? – Perguntou Haruhi tomando cuidado para sair até mesmo da sombra daquele Visco.

- O Takashi não deu o presente dele para você! - Exclamou o pequeno.

- É serio Mori, não precisava... –Disse Haruhi corando.

- Haruhi. – Disse Mori estendendo um embrulho médio e bonito para ela. E quando ela abriu ela levou um susuto!

- Um Laptop, Mori? Como... Como você sabia que era justamente isso que eu queria? – Exclamou Haruhi feliz da vida.

- você deve ter falado... – Disse Mori modestamente.

- Muito obrigado mesmo Mori! Eu adorei! – Agradeceu ela de coração

- De nada. – Retribuiu Mori.

- Tudo bem agora vamos. – Ordenou Kyoya estressado.

E esse foi o primeiro natal que o Hast Club passou junto. Pode ter sido maravilhoso ou desastroso, dependendo de que vê ou conta, mas foi um bom Natal Plebeu na visão dos Hosts. E pelo menos Haruhi terminou essa história feliz da vida com seu novo Laptop!

**Fim!**

* * *

**Dia 5 do CDAF **(_Calendário de Adventos de Fanfics)_

**Tá bom! Eu não tive tempo para fazer um final que presta então eu fiz de qualquer jeito!  
**

**Mas acho que o resto ficou bem legal, sabe?**

**Amo OHSHC!!!!!! É o melhor!!**

**E me chamem de maluca, mas eu gosto dos casais HaruhixMori e HaruhixKaoru!!!**

**Fala sério, o Mori e o Kauro são demais!!!!!**

**Bem, sem mais nada à declarar...**

**Bjuos,**

**N*t*sh***

Ps: Deixem Reviews!!!!!!


End file.
